Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to integrated circuit devices, and in particular to cross-point memory arrays and methods for fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Art
Some memory devices include variable resistance memory cells which can be switched between high and low resistance states in direct or indirect response to an electrical signal, such as a voltage or a current pulse. While switching a target variable resistance memory cell, neighboring cells can be disturbed. Such disturbance can become more pronounced as the memory cells are scaled in dimensions, due to increasing proximity between adjacent memory cells. Thus, there is a need to reduce disturbance of neighboring memory cells while switching a target memory cell in memory devices, such as variable resistance memory devices.
Features in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and may extend in different directions from that illustrated. While various axes and directions are illustrated to facilitate the discussion herein, and to show relative orientations of different parts according to particular embodiments, it will be appreciated that the features may extend in different directions.